Completely Comfortable
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: And it is in that moment, as Nowaki's finally drifting back into a peaceful sleep, that he takes one final look at his boyfriend; his lover; and his entire life, and he knows that nothing could get any more wonderful than in this second. Egoist fluff.


Waking with a start, Nowaki looks over to see his sleeping partner. It does little to ease his panic, yet a small smile still creeps its way onto the dark-haired man's lips. He resists the urge to run his long fingers through Hiroki's chestnut hair, because Nowaki knows very well that the smaller man is a light sleeper.

And in the end, Nowaki would end up with a black eye. Settling for mere observation, he just watches Hiroki's shoulders move up and down with each breath; the brunette seems much more peaceful when asleep.

Carefully, Nowaki edges himself out of the bed, lifting his arm from where it had been draped over his boyfriend's waist. It is a good thing, that at the rare times they _do_ spoon, Nowaki is the bigger spoon. He could get up without Hiro-san noticing, yet any movement Hiroki might make would surely be noticed by the taller man.

Perhaps this was not fair, Nowaki reasons, though he also finds it quite convenient. It lets him know when something is bothering Hiroki, or if the shorter man is upset, or even sick. This lets Nowaki know to tighten his hold on his partner, whisper sweet nothings into Hiroki's ear that will no doubt embarrass the brunette beyond words later, or to do that comforting hum that Hiroki secretly likes. Or, of course, follow his boyfriend out of bed and spout off useless medical facts that will annoy his possibly sick Hiro-san to violence.

When Nowaki is finally free from Hiro-san, he slips his body from out of the heat of the warm blankets. The covers were Hiroki's idea, to keep the normally-cold brunette from freezing in the middle of the night - they don't do too much for the taller man.

Despite his size, Nowaki is a light stepper. He carefully inches toward his partner, keeping his dark blue gaze focused on his partner's still form, peaceful and unaware at the moment.

To think that all this was caused by a nightmare. Nowaki didn't have them too, too often, only after a particularly bad night at the hospital (and that had happened but a week and a half ago); but sometimes, Hiroki managed to stick himself into every bit of his boyfriend's subconscious. It was a secret talent of Hiro-san's, to make Nowaki come undone at the seams. The brunette was tiny in comparison, looked fragile and terribly vulnerable when upset, and it _always_ managed to set Nowaki on edge.

This dream was tame in comparison to some others. It was only a large argument involving Usami-san (and Nowaki never liked to add the author to any sort of his and Hiro-san's conversations), and Hiroki had stormed off.

And then Nowaki had woken up. It wasn't a frightening dream, per se, but the dark-haired man knew the ultimate end results. Hiroki would leave, fumy and teary-eyed, and something bad would happen. Whether it be a terrible car accident (even if Hiroki didn't own a car - the thought of driving secretly terrified the brunette), or Usami-san suddenly deciding that he was in love with Hiro-san, or even just a terrible break-up.

Each time, these dreams would leave Nowaki shaken up and desperately needing his boyfriend.

The blue-eyed man nearly jumps backwards when Hiroki moves suddenly, revealing a grumpy-looking hazel eye glaring in Nowaki's direction. Hiro-san's still sleepy, his hair still a disheveled mess, eyes hazy and unfocused. Still, even so, the brunette is almost more frightening now than ever, and ten times as adorable.

"C'n I h'lp you?" Hiroki asks, his voice muffled by sleep and pillows and blankets surrounding him. Smiling, Nowaki shakes his head and runs his fingers through his lover's hair. It's not nearly as frightening a thought to touch Hiro-san when he's awake, and the taller man does so fearlessly. Besides, Hiroki's much too tired to complain or fight against his boyfriend, so he only closes his eyes in resigned contentment.

"Sorry to wake you, Hiro-san," Nowaki apologizes softly, using his gentle voice that he reserves only for Hiro-san. Yes, he admits to himself, he's nice and soft-spoken to everyone, but especially so with the small brunette. It just seems normal and right and completely comfortable, and Hiroki in turn allows himself to be totally honest and needy around Nowaki, when such a need for the occasion arises.

They worked well with each other, Nowaki decided. It wasn't fate that they met - it was absolutely destiny.

Nowaki couldn't tell for sure. He was, after all, a pediatrician and not a psychic._  
_

"Th'n why 're you touchin' me?"

This elicits a chuckle from the dark-haired man. "You're just too irresistible, Hiro-san."

"Try to r'sist it."

Even when too tired for words, Hiroki manages a cute little quip saved especially for Nowaki. The brunette's eyelashes flutter a few times, signaling that he is still very much tired, and Hiro-san _will _be a bear in the morning; but for now, he'll chat with Nowaki, make sure that the big lug isn't too upset or anything.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Nowaki practically whispers, voice ghosting against the smaller man's ear. It sends a shiver down Hiroki's spine, maybe because it's a very unexpected statement but also because it is so vulnerable and truthful and _completely cheesy, _but still so very gentle that the brunette practically melts into his lover's words with just that sentence. He leans his head forward, nose brushing against some of Nowaki's dark hair. "I really do need to get my hair cut, don't I?" the blue-eyed man asks, breaking the silence. He looks down at Hiroki for an answer.

Even though he nods, Hiroki's really thinking _no_. He likes Nowaki's hair this length, maybe even a little more shaggy, but he'll never say it. And Hiroki knows that Nowaki still won't cut it, because the dark-haired man thinks that Hiroki's only nodding to please his partner.

It's like a cycle of should-be haircuts that don't really matter, but it's still so very _them _that it does matter (even if it doesn't). "You're just so stupid," Hiroki whispers back; he allows his eyes to close once, then twice, and then he's falling asleep and in love all over again; and Hiroki doesn't know whether or not this insane euphoria he's feeling now is because sleep has finally taken its hold once more, or if he's so painfully happy that Nowaki's face is the last thing he sees before the brunette starts dreaming again, but its got such a gentle hold on him that Hiroki doesn't think life could get any more complete than in this moment.

When he hears Hiro-san's light snoring once more, Nowaki kisses the top of his boyfriend's head and lifts himself off the ground. He, too, is tired; and he's glad that Hiroki always knows _just _what to say to make everything feel okay again, because Nowaki feels just comfortable enough to crawl back into bed and drape his arm over his lover's waist once more.

**A.N.: What is this? I was all, like, "I'm gonna write some crappy Egoist argumental stuff," and then, I'm like, "Ah, but I don't know how I would even want to start an argument - whose fault would it be?". Oh, but then I'm like, "Eh, I'll just have some sleepy-time stuff." And then it turns into fluffy-Nicholas Sparks-meets-terrible-writing. And there's so many "and's". Just so many.**

**Whatevs. I don't own Junjou Romantica. If I did, I would be one happy fangirl. As it is, I don't, so Imma just keep writing my terrible fluffy stuff because that's all I'm good for, apparently! Ah, no matter. Happy Friday! Please review, and tell me what you thought. As always, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
